


少年游

by SybelRin



Series: 丞农是真的 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin
Summary: 范丞丞十九岁生贺范泽言攻 陈立信受





	少年游

＊三爹生贺！

＊范泽言和陈立信

＊文：Sybelrin_凛

 

 

今天十九岁了啊。

 

范丞丞大摇大摆地推开教室门，发出“哐”的一声响，满意地看到大家都抬起头看他。

 

但是陈立农没有。

 

他径直走到陈立农桌前，抬脚踢了踢他的凳子。

“大学神，祝我生日快乐呗？”

 

陈立农不动声色地把凳子往远离范丞丞的方向移了移。范丞丞撇了撇嘴：“就知道学习。”

 

“就你不知道学习。”凉冰冰的回答。

 

范丞丞也不恼，坐在陈立农旁边，抽出了书假装写作业，眼睛偷偷瞟着陈立农。

 

“丞丞生日快乐啊！”几个女生推推搡搡地挤到范丞丞座位边上，脸红红的，扭捏却又大胆地递着礼物。

 

范丞丞是学校的红人，陈立农也是。范丞丞大大咧咧的，平时不学习就知道玩，出手也很大方，好接触得很。

 

陈立农不一样，出了名的冰山一座。成绩单上雷打不动的第一，表彰墙上永远贴着他的证件照，校级市级省级的三好学生文明学生他拿了一大堆。

 

范丞丞友好地笑了笑：“心意领了，礼物就不收了。以后别买礼物，花钱还费心。”

 

陈立农听着范丞丞和叽叽喳喳的女生们聊天，蹙了一下眉，带上了耳塞。

 

“诶。”他感觉有人拿笔戳他的胳膊。

 

“又干什么？”

 

啧，冰山不耐烦了。范丞丞笑得一脸暧昧：“不祝我生日快乐，送我个生日礼物总可以吧？”

 

“你说话就不能有一点逻辑吗？”

 

 

 

晚上十一点五十。

 

陈立农发来一条语音。

 

“生日快乐。”

 

就是简简单单四个字，范丞丞却能脑补出来那人红着脸别别扭扭的样子。嘁，死傲娇，明明就住隔壁寝室。范丞丞有些惋惜，反复播放着短短两秒的语音。

 

 

 

第二天上公开课，在学校最大的阶梯教室里。

 

范丞丞到的晚，眯着眼寻找陈立农。

 

目标锁定，范丞丞顺手牵羊一般捞走了陈立农手中拿着的书，对着茫然抬头的陈立农轻轻一哂：“过来跟我坐。”陈立农皱了下眉，便慢慢低下头收拾东西安静地跟过去了。

 

范丞丞有些意外，飞扬英挺的剑眉一挑，露出英气而戏谑的笑。

 

陈立农推了推眼镜：“坐哪都一样。”

 

范丞丞选择了整个教室最后一排的角落，示意陈立农坐里面。

 

“委屈你了，好学生。”

 

陈立农长腿一跨，坐了进去，伸手要拿范丞丞手里自己的书。

 

范丞丞不给：“为什么没有买生日礼物？”

 

“你自己说的，花钱还费心。”

 

“你不是带耳塞了吗？”范丞丞眯起眼，“偷听可不是好学生该干的事。”

 

“……”陈立农干脆不再理他，低下头去研究Adaline的全合成路线。

 

 

 

“biu～抓住你了！”范丞丞用左手比作一把枪，顶在陈立农脑门前。

 

陈立农愣了一下，习惯性地皱眉，打开了范丞丞的手。

 

“别老是皱眉啊，我看你和别人在一起都不皱眉的。”范丞丞笑得痞痞的，“原来你不跟我一起去吃饭是要来打工？工有什么好打的？你陪我吃饭，一个小时一千。”

 

陈立农也不看他：“有时间跟踪别人，不如考虑一下自己的绩点，大少爷。不点餐请别妨碍别人。”

 

“店里没别的客人啊。”

 

“你碍着我了。”

 

“错了错了，”范丞丞摇着一根手指，“是我爱上你了。”

 

 

 

范丞丞脸上仍然挂着痞气的笑容，手指轻佻地抚过陈立农白皙修长的脖颈。

 

“我可是个弯的，不过我看你也直不了。”

 

陈立农下意识地去推眼镜，却发现眼镜刚刚被范丞丞摘下来放在床头柜上了，竟然一时有些窘迫。他很快又收拾上那心外无物的冷漠，一抹慌乱却被范丞丞尽收眼底。

 

陈立农身体绷得紧，褪去衣衫后紧张的落下汗来，表情也僵硬。范丞丞调笑：“处男？”

 

“我……”陈立农脸一红，作势要起身，却被范丞丞压在身下。

 

“乖，表扬你呢。”

 

不再言语，空气变得暧昧黏腻，像十九岁那天的慕斯蛋糕。

 

陈立农的皮肤生的细腻，平时窝在教室里学习不见太阳，白的甚至超过了床单。范丞丞摸地很慢，仿佛被磁铁吸住了一样，每到一处都停留一会。

 

范丞丞发现陈立农的身子敏感得很，就连脖颈腰侧被抚摸也会不住战栗。陈立农死死地咬住嘴唇，不肯发出任何声音。

 

直到范丞丞的手不安分的探到了粉红色的后穴。

 

“唔嗯……”声音一出口，两个人都愣了。

 

“再……再叫一声……”范丞丞漂亮的眼睛暗了暗，继续在陈立农这具极具诱惑力的身体上煽风点火，但陈立农把嘴唇咬的发白。

 

范丞丞探入了一根指节，感觉到身下的人瞬间又绷紧了身子。怕伤着他，只能换一种方式安抚。于是范丞丞一手扶住陈立农的前端，安抚性地撸动，感觉到身下人稍微放松些，另一只手又探进两个指节。

 

范丞丞第一次见陈立农去掉眼镜的模样，哪里还是冰山啊，冰都融化成他眼中静影沉璧的春水了，这分明像只兔子。

 

啧，好吃的不像话。

 

后穴渐渐变得松软湿润了，范丞丞的指甲在前端轻轻一抠，陈立农就射了。他用陈立农的精液在后穴中润滑，淫靡的水声刺激着两个人的感官。

 

“我进去了。”

 

提枪上阵，长驱直入。

 

“啊——太深了唔唔……哈啊、唔……”死死咬住的嘴唇也没封住破口而出的呻吟，范丞丞满意地捣弄着，听陈立农变了调子的呜咽。

 

“叫你不当面说生日快乐。”手掐了一下红樱。

 

“叫你不送我生日礼物。”使劲顶了顶前列腺。

 

“叫你不跟我出去吃饭。”手指堵住前端不让他射。

 

“唔啊啊啊——拿开、拿开……求你……我明明、明明答应、最后一个唔嗯……”陈立农的汗和泪混杂着滴淌，小嘴被咬的红肿发亮。

 

范丞丞虔诚地吻上去，舌头肆无忌惮地在陈立农口腔内驰骋。手指一撤，两人一起到达了顶点。

 

十九岁的少年，和他的少年，紧紧相拥。

 

 

 

“跟我在一起呗，好学生？嗯？”

 

“也、也行啦……”

 

“什么是也行啊？怪勉强的喂！”


End file.
